


【铁虫/授翻】潮水

by IMDA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Age Difference, Alcohol, All the time, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Flash is a little shit, Good Peter, Hair Pulling Kink, Innocent Peter, Jealous Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is so horny, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Starker, Statutory Rape, Submissive Peter, Subspace, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, alternative universe, but not that slow
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 彼得的妈妈玛丽交了一个新男友——托尼·斯塔克。但不像之前的任何一任，这位先生礼貌而温柔，成熟而沉稳，以一种超乎寻常的耐心照顾着他，很快就让彼得对他产生了好感，但这种好感似乎正不可控地向一个危险的方向变质..





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readmynovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readmynovels/gifts).
  * A translation of [Push You Out (Pull You Back In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854490) by [Readmynovels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readmynovels/pseuds/Readmynovels). 



> 授权：http://dollaraero.lofter.com
> 
> 非养父子关系 无乱伦情节 祝食用愉快 其他相关信息可戳授权地址查看

Peter Parker努力试着不去讨厌星期一。

他一直觉得讨厌一周里的某一天有点过分。别误会，Peter倒是能理解那些讨厌星期一的人，毕竟全世界的人都讨厌星期一。想想也是，刚过了两天想睡就睡不必早起上学工作的好日子，还没享受完，就又要重新开始那些循环往复逼着自己打起精神的生活。但是Peter就是跟数字过不去。星期一占了他整个人生的七分之一，要是他能活到八十四岁的话，他就要过整整十二年的星期一，所以总不能因为这一天麻烦就讨厌它吧。硬是要讨厌哪一天的话，其实周哪天都可以。哪天都可以过得不愉快，星期一无非是吃亏于它劣势的位置罢了。

好吧，管它星期几，他现在这种为某个日期辩护，人化同情它们的行为的确有点蠢，考虑这么多无用的东西对缓解他的疲劳一点用也没有。于是他打开了推特，准备刷一下朋友圈的动态：

“星期一是最让人讨厌的一天。”

Peter不置可否，继续往下翻动着手指。

“才想起来明天是星期一。”看来刚才那条还算中规中矩。Peter想。仿佛担心表达不足似的，这位朋友在文字下方贴心地配了一张动图，被截取的片段里电影主人公正坐在办公室嚎啕大哭，看起来好不郁丧。这么对比起来，Peter对于星期一的反应的确理智得过于平淡，他能做的只有甩甩自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋对着这些动态拧起细乱的眼眉。

所以，Peter真的很努力地试着不去讨厌星期一，而且事实上他基本也做到了，尽量不让情绪占用他有限的精力。

他喜欢做计划，把一周内每天要做的事情都安排妥当，然后用彩色的记号笔在日历上标记好，所有待做事项都井然有序地标清列明。但是这个星期一是没可能了。他有两门考试，数学和英语，化学也安排了一场小测验，而他压根就没复习好。就连上自修课的时候，他的两个老师也一直盯着他，那两双眼睛仿佛就像长在他身上一样，绝对不给他趴在桌子上眯一会儿的机会。所以偷闲对他来说毫无可能，他累坏了，尤其是在他昨晚根本就没睡好的情况下，简直是雪上加霜。

「什么时候才能放学啊」

他这么想着，一边在心里记了一笔自己失眠的问题，他一定得查一查了，否则再这样下去可够他受的。他现在什么也不想做，只想赶紧跑回家钻到他的被窝里去，然后闭上眼睛睡上一会。教室里的日光灯晃得他恶心，他等不及一头扎进他黑乎乎的小卧室里去。

“Peter？”一只手拍了下他的肩膀，Peter转了过来。

“哦，嗨。”尽管他很累，累得不行，但面对他最好的朋友他不得不挤出一个微笑。Ned朝旁边做了个手势，示意他们最好走到过道旁边。学生们都蜂拥着赶着早点回家，他们只好贴着柜子快步躲开。

“你不是要回家吧？”Ned问道，眉头蹙起来。

“嗯，我..”

“哦天哪..”他发出一阵懊恼的呻吟。

学术竞赛。

Peter第一节课就收到了学校重新安排的时间表，发在他邮箱里，但是他太累了，完全忘了这回事，“我忘了。”他坦白。

“我上次替你打过掩护了，这次你可别想逃。”

他试着想出一个躲掉训练的借口，随便什么借口，只要能让他赶紧回家睡觉，同时不会惹火Ned就行。但他没想出来，挫败地叹了口气，Peter只好跟着Ned进了体育馆。

他的确很想回家呆着，但他不能连续两次翘掉训练。况且他喜欢和他的竞赛小组呆在一起。他喜欢训练时他们随口聊到的东西，那些能引起讨论激发思考的话题；他也喜欢发掘自己的潜力，探索认知的极限。但是当这些东西变成一种折磨的时候，就是另一回事了。 当一个半小时后Peter终于拖着沉重的步伐回到家的时候，他觉得再多一秒他就要倒下了。

Peter到了公寓门口，从口袋里掏出钥匙打开门走了进去。他打算倒杯水就去睡觉的，但当他拿着杯子往厨房的方向走去的时候，他愣住了。

他的沙发上坐着一个男人。

“呃。”Peter发出一声没有意义的喉音。他的第一直觉是这个男人也许是个入室抢劫的强盗，但他快速扫了男人一眼，那身看起来就很昂贵的衣服立马否定了他的猜想。蜜色的肌肤，黑巧克力般的瞳色，和一头被细致打理过的棕发，这是他扫视一眼后对这个男人的第一印象。

“Peter？”男人倚靠在沙发上，他做了个手势，随意地和他松散的坐姿正相称，“你肯定是Peter了。”

总有这么一种人，Peter认为，有一种仅仅通过眼神交流就能让你不舒服的本事。

不，不对，应该这么说，总有一种人，能一眼就看穿你。就一眼，然后你脑子里在想什么东西，你是高兴还是痛苦，他就全知道了。他有过那么几次经历，被别人一眼看透，但也可谓屈指可数，所以他并不怎么能理解这种超能力，但这并不耽误他做出判断：他很确定，坐在他对面的这个男人就拥有这种超能力。

“啊..对。”Peter支吾地回道，他伸出手来，想和男人握手，但那双手却仿佛脱离了大脑控制一般。他慌乱地摆弄着手臂，一会儿叉在胸前一会又伸到背后去摸后脑勺，总之是不知道做什么动作好。

「冷静点，Peter。」

“我是Peter。”哦不，这个男人刚刚已经叫过他的名字了。他懊恼地听见男人轻笑了一声，然后站起身朝他走了过来。

“我是Tony。”男人伸出手露出一个会意的浅笑，仿佛Peter刚才的笨手笨脚取悦了他一样。Peter礼貌地回握了一下那只手。Tony的手很有力，温热地传递着力度。 

“所以，你大概在疑惑我为什么会在这里吧？”

哦对，他在干什么。他根本就没在思索这个男人的身份，他应该疑惑的，应该怀疑地剖析他的身份，然后做出适当的防卫或好客的举动，可是他没有。他的心思全放在他们交握的双手上了，他的手会不会太湿会不会太凉，他一心想着这些，以至于关于这个友善的男人会不会是哪个谋杀案凶手的问题早就被他抛到了脑后。

“好吧，不该让你看见我独自一个人坐在这里的。你妈妈在里面洗澡，她以为在你回来之前就能解决完的，她说你结束辩论社团活动还是什么的会和朋友去买点三明治吃，所以她以为她的准备时间很充足。”说着Tony露出一个类似同情的微笑，仿佛对她母亲的错估表示怜悯，“看来你妈妈算错了。”

“是的。”Peter突然意识到，在他们的谈话中他的不适感似乎慢慢消失了。

“所以..你们是在约会？”。

他回忆起Mary似乎提到过她最近有了新的人选，但他从没想过会是Tony这样的人。

“我保证，Mr. Parker，我保证我的目的单纯。”Tony举起手来，仿佛一个不留神对面的男孩就真的会冲上来打他一样，“我一定晚上十点前就把她送回家，一分钟都不耽搁。我知道你会拿着手枪在家等着。” Peter被他逗笑了，Tony脸上的笑意也更浓。“所以，辩论赛怎么样？”Tony继续着他们的话题，“你们谈了什么？全球变暖？川普政策？还是宪法第一修正案？”

“我可不知道，我不在什么辩论社团，”Peter纠正道，“是学术竞赛，不过也是小事情。” 虽然这么说，但他仍打算继续说下去，因为出乎意料的，Tony的表情看起来十分感兴趣。

然而一阵响动转移了他的注意力。

“哦亲爱的！”Peter的妈妈从她房间里走了出来，穿着牛仔裤和一件黑色上衣。她用毛巾擦着她湿漉漉的头发，“所以，你们见过了？”

-  
“我妈妈交了新男友，”还没关上门，Peter就给Ned打了电话，他轻声说着，和好友分享着他的实时讯息。在刚刚过去的一小时里，他和Mary解决掉了昨天剩下的意面，然后一起洗了碗碟。而Tony在这之前就离开了，就在Mary从浴室出来过后的没一会。他向Mary许诺说他们的下一次见面不会太远，然后告诉Peter见到他很高兴。

“什么？”这话立马引起了Ned的注意，“不是，Derek怎么了？”Ned叹了口气，“我很喜欢他来着。” 

Peter的妈妈和Derek是在他与朋友合伙开的一家美术馆遇见的。他是个五十多岁的男人，将近六十，戴着一副眼镜，和大部分中年男人一样，没能逃脱时间的诅咒，也是个秃顶，而且三句话不离酒精。他和Peter的妈妈大概在一起约会了半年。

当然，Derek也没有那么糟，他还是有加分项的。比如他有一只很讨喜的法国斗牛犬，叫Louis，他经常在约会的时候把它带过来。Peter很喜欢它，睡觉的时候会让他睡在自己的床上，吃饭的时候也会间或递给他一点东西吃；再比如Derek还有一个非常大的食品储藏室，塞着满满的各式各样的零食，包括工匠饼干和藜麦。Peter从没试过正儿八经地做一次藜麦，但他偶尔也会放弃多力多滋转而去买那些比利时进口的干酪酵母块儿做做试试。可是尽管那条叫Louis的法斗很可爱，而他在那段日子里也的确添了不少口福，Peter还是无法喜欢Derek。而且Derek有个毛病，只要Peter在他身边超过五分钟，他就一脸不自在。

总的来说，Derek对他不赖，也没干过什么格外让他讨厌的事情，所以Peter也说不上来到底是因为什么原因讨厌他，但是当他理所当然地把狗绳塞到Peter手里，让他替他遛狗的时候，Peter希望他能再委婉一些。

算了，总之，Peter对于Mary和Derek几周前的分手并不惊讶。

“你喜欢Derek是因为人家说你长得像哪个艺术家来着吧。”Peter毫不留情地点出了Ned的潜台词。

Peter可不会想念Derek，但是要是说他不想念早晨Louis趴在他头顶发出的可爱鼾声，那就是假话了。

“你说得对。”Ned在电话那头摇着椅子，Peter在听到Ned声音里的笑意后就听到了那种熟悉的咯吱咯吱声，“所以，现在这个怎么样？”

“看起来不错。”隔了好长一段时间，Peter回道。

“这就是你要跟我说的全部？拜托，Peter，他是干什么的？长什么样？详细点。”

“做生意的？大概吧。”他记得男人那身衣服，印象深刻，奢贵的布料和剪裁，却不是正式场合露面会穿的那种。“我也不知道他到底是做什么的，开银行的？做保险的？或许过段时间我可以问问我妈妈。他的头发和眼睛是棕色的——我不知道该怎么说，我不会形容别人的长相。”Peter不自觉地把右手放在大腿上，然后用左手手指摩挲过右手的手掌，那是Tony触碰过的地方。

他深吸了一口气，才重新开口：“他看起来很有自信，好像不管做什么都有充分的把握。然后..他很有魅力..只要和他说两句话你就能感觉到他是个聪明的人。还有..我知道下面这句话可能听起来有点诡异，但是——”

“他看你的方式，好像他能一眼看穿你一样。” 

“什么，他不看你？”Ned显然不知道他在说什么。他想说「不，完全相反」。

但他没有。

“对..差不多那个意思。”Peter含糊地咕哝了两句，“嘿Ned，要不然我们明天再聊吧，要是今晚我再休息不好，明天可能就会出现幻觉了。”

Ned同意了，于是他们挂了电话。Peter躺倒在床上望着昏暗的天花板。他闭上眼睛，试图赶走脑袋里的嘈杂。

然后他想起了Tony Stark。

一瞬间，他沉积一整日的窒息感全数消失了。


	2. 晚宴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道大家有没有看到预警和设定 所以我想和大家再交代一下：  
> 这篇文按照作者所说是比较慢热的 因为安排了很多的剧情 人物关系线也比较复杂 每一对人物都有相关的剧情 所以铁虫两个人的感情在前几章的戏份就显得有点少 也因此就显得有点慢热 但其实就故事里的时间线和剧情来讲的话 其实两个人的感情还是发展得比较快的 后面两个人的互动会越来越多的><

Ned拍他肩膀时，Peter刚打开储物柜的密码锁。

“你确定你今晚来不了啦？”

就在上周，Peter和Ned发现了一家电影院，这家电影院不太寻常，但却非常有意思，它只放老电影，很适合怀旧复古的影客。他们从网上查了一下排片，发现《星球大战》三部曲将在下周末上映。他们原本已经约定好要去尝试一下，但Peter突然告知Ned说他不能去了。

“我真的很想去。”Peter解释道，语气凿凿，他翻着手上的课本，思考着要把哪几本带回家。

「数学？  
-要拿。  
化学？  
-肯定的。  
西语？  
-好吧也得拿着。」

“我妈肯定不会让我去的，这顿晚饭对她来说很重要，她想让我好好认识认识他。”

“他叫什么来着？Marco？”

“Tony。”Peter打开背包，把英语书塞了进去。

他检查了两遍，确保带上了所有周末要用到的书，然后关上柜门，转过身来看着他的好兄弟：

“明天再去看不行吗？过去十几年我们都不知道这个电影院，再等一天有什么关系？”

“我不明白，Peter，”Ned挑了下眉毛，眯起眼睛，“再等一天是什么意思啊？”

“就是86400秒。”Peter立马会意，咧开嘴笑了起来。

昨天在学术竞赛的训练上，Mr. Harrington让他和Flash模拟竞赛一下。最后一个问题就是，二十四小时所对应的秒数，Peter抢先回答了上来，而Flash则在Peter说出答案的一刻差点没把头皮给扯下来。虽然Peter绝对不会向外人袒露这回事，但在获胜这件事情上，Flash总能给Peter最大的满足感和快意。他们本该用互为队友的友善代替这种情绪，但是在Peter和Flash之间，不可能。

“他就是个混蛋，”Ned笑道，“好吧，我会等你——”

“多少秒来着？”

“86400。”

“行，那我就再等86400秒再和你一起去看——不，再和你一起去‘体验’史上最棒的电影。”

“好，”Peter放下心来，呼出一口气，“谢啦，哥们儿。”

“但我发誓，”Ned接着说，“要是你不和我去看帝国反击战那一部的话，我绝对会哭的。”

“这我信，”Peter开玩笑地拿肩膀去撞他，“别担心，我保证不会错过Han被冻结的场面的。”

“当然了，那是你最喜欢的片段。”Ned翻了个白眼。

“喂，那算是名场面了好吗，”Peter不满地为自己辩护，“Chewbacca过五关斩六将赶到Han身旁，Boca举起手枪准备射杀却被Vader掌击在地，简直绝了好吗。”

“是是是，那我就勉强相信了。”

好吧，也可能和那个桥段有关——Leisa终于坦白了对Han秘而不宣的爱意，而Han也说出了那句完美展现了他人物性格的经典台词——“我懂。”不过反正要是他真的哭出来，也不会有人知道嘛。

“你真是太好笑了，”Peter拉上背包的拉链，然后甩到了肩膀上，“明天见，场次短信发我就好。”

“那祝你晚饭一切顺利。”Ned朝他摆了摆手。  
-  
“Peter，你能去开一下门吗？”Mary在厨房喊道。

Peter低头看了眼书，完成了这页最后一个句子： “好——”

路过镜子的时候Peter瞄了一眼：他的头发过于细软，蓬松而卷翘地支楞在他脑袋上，于是在打开门之前他理了把头发。

“嘿，Mr. Stark. ”Peter礼貌地打了个照面。

“晚上好，”Tony看起来好像真的很高兴见到他，“最近怎么样，kid？”

“很好，”他一时不知道该说什么，“啊，请进。”

Peter闪开身子，Tony便走了进来。

“晚上好Tony！”Mary听到门响，从厨房里走了出来给了Tony一个拥抱。

“谢谢你请我过来，最近还好？”

“很好，一切都好，但有一样不好。我得再出去一趟，刚才买菜的时候忘记买大蒜了。”

“我不介意再出去一趟，”Tony提议道，声线很沉静，“还是说你想和我一起？”

“不不，Tony，你在家里呆着就好。坐下来吧，怎么舒服怎么来。”她谢绝了Tony的好意，转而看向Peter，“宝贝，你能先帮Mr. Stark弄点喝的吗？超市就在这条街上，我马上回来。”

“好，没问题，或者我去买也没关系。”Peter说道。

“别了宝贝，”Mary摇摇手，穿上她的夹克，“我的墨镜正好也落在车上了，我顺路把它拿上来。”

哦，对。自从一天早上Mary发现车上的一个储物格坏了，把里面的零钱都撒了出来，她就疑心她的车要报废了。也许她又需要去检查一下了。

“你们俩就坐下吧，”她坚持要自己去，“行行好。”于是Peter和Tony对视了一眼，只好坐了下来。

Tony坐在他第一次来坐的那个沙发上，而Peter则找了把椅子坐到了Tony的对面。

Mary从门口的杂物碟里抓起钥匙，“你们两个好好玩，我马上回来。”然后就带上了门。

随着一声闷响，屋子里便只剩他们两个人了。

谁能告诉他在这种情况下该做什么？Peter有些手足无措。他不记得之前有过类似的情况，如此正式地和他母亲的男友单独共处一室。于是他只好尴尬地转向Tony，想起他妈妈临走前嘱咐他的话：

“您要喝点什么吗？”

“哦——你很贴心，但我现在可算是正和你妈妈约会呢”

Peter笑了出来。和上次一样，Tony一句话便融化了坚冰。

“所以，你妈妈不在家的时候你一般都会干什么？”Tony也跟着他笑，“是什么我猜不到的吗？”

“我可以带你看看，”Peter主动提议，他看起来毫不避讳，从椅子上站了起来，“如果你想知道的话。”

Tony盯着他，又是那种眼神。

在极短的一瞬间里，Tony仿佛经历了一番强烈的内心挣扎，但他马上摇了摇头站了起来。  
“没问题kid，由你带路。”

于是Peter和Tony走进了男孩的卧室。Peter暗自祈祷他的小卧室足够体面还能拿得出手，他打开桌灯，暖黄色的光便洒落到了他散布在书桌的课本上。

“这就是我来之前你在干的事情？”Tony从桌子上拿起那本英语书翻了起来。Peter不好意思地点了点头，莫名有些不自在，他摸到床沿，拘谨地坐了下来。

“Peter，今天星期几？”

“五？”Peter把手放在膝盖上，僵硬的坐姿透露出他的局促。

“写作业可不是星期五该干的事，”Tony表情认真，看起来并不像开玩笑的样子，即使他语气里难掩玩味。他把那本书重新放回到桌子上，然后转过头盯着男孩，“或者星期六，”他说道，倚在身后的书桌上，“如果要写的话，也是星期天晚上的事情，就在你打算睡觉之前。”

“哈？你是说，十一点？”Peter回问，意识到自己又一次被男人逗笑。

他喜欢这样，和Tony聊着天，时不时地被他打趣两句，说些有的没的的琐屑，仿佛这才是他们需要讨论担忧的正事。

“刚过十一点吧，还是早一点好，”Tony调侃道，嘴角牵出一个微妙的弧度。而Peter却突然生出一种奇怪而强烈的渴望，他无法解释，但他的确想要把这一瞬间用相机记录下来。大概就是在这个时候，Peter才真切地意识到Tony的魅力。他越是移出心思去打量他，这个迟到的认知便在他头脑里越发明晰。他惑人的瞳色，完美的下颌，和精致的胡须——蓄须完全映衬出了男人出色的五官。

“你对学习太上心了，”Tony继续说道，固然不曾意识到男孩的心思，“空闲时间拿来学习，绝不拖延，保持整洁，从不惹事..”

“你怎么知道我不会惹祸？”Peter打断他。

“你看起来是那种很听话的男孩子。”

好吧，这话Peter无力反驳。

“不该这样吗？”Peter忍不住问。

他并不是那种不敢打破规则的胆小鬼，他只是觉得，没什么必要。但他还是想得到Tony的认同。Peter就是这种人，很招人喜欢，几乎从来不介意让渡利益，委屈自己去换别人的欢心，他喜欢得到别人的认可。所以要是偶尔遇到被老师批评的情况，他也绝对会得到比别人更多的同情和关注。但这并不会让他糟糕的心情好上多少。

“Peter。”Peter的内心戏已经演了个返场，但嘴上却始终一句话没说，Tony终于忍不住催促道。

“不了吧。”

Tony抬起眉毛，勾起一边唇角，“说真的，你也太费工夫了吧，你就不会有一天突然忘记整理床铺，或者累到直接就把衣服扔到地上吗？”

“我喜欢整理床铺。”Peter不甘示弱地回嘴。

“Kid，你大概是个不合格的青少年。”

“那你想让我怎么做呢，Mr. Stark?”

哦不..

即使是Peter，话一出嘴他也意识到了其中暗含的色情意味。

一时间两人都陷入了尴尬。Tony移开视线看向别处，但过了一会又不得不重新把目光投到男孩身上。他们对视了大概三秒钟，感觉上却有五分钟那么长。在这短短的几秒钟内，Tony咳了几声，而Peter却在犹豫要不要在Tony开口之前道歉以挽回局面。

“没什么，Kid，保持这样也很好，周五的晚上看一点莎士比亚，这很可爱。”

Tony先开了口，这只是句男人用来缓和气氛的漂亮话，但Peter的耳朵却立刻竖了起来。

“你觉得我很可爱？” 

对于任何性质的夸奖Peter从来都不掩饰他的满足和兴奋。Tony听到这话愣了一下，他静静地看着他，过了很久才抬起步子向他靠近。

“你知道的。”Tony伸手揉了揉男孩柔软的卷发，“去给我倒杯水吧。”  
-  
晚饭期间，Peter一直试着克制住自己移向Tony的目光，至少不要频繁到过于怪异。他不觉得自己有喜欢盯着别人看的毛病，至少他自己是这么认为的，但是无论多少次他尝试把头低下让目光落回到自己盘子，或者是他的水杯，或者是他的妈妈，他的目光总会不受控制地重新落回到Tony身上。

他抚弄着高脚杯的手指，他微微敞开显露出一半锁骨的领口，和他罪恶的棕黑色的眼瞳。

他的意识开始迟钝，但Peter知道，并不是某一样东西使这一切脱离了掌控，而是所有。所有的，所有一切关于Tony Stark的，他说的每一个字，他每一次抬眼，每一次举手，他的一举一动，没有一点可以脱离干系。

“Kid？”Tony的声音打断了他的思考。

“抱歉，你说什么？”Peter惊醒似地眨了眨眼，Tony在桌子的另一端忍不住笑出了声。Peter透过高脚杯敏锐地捕捉到了这个表情显露出来的含义，男人的嘴角透露出一点得意和狡黠，Peter的面颊因为这个念头染上了红色。

“你还好吗宝贝?”Mary问他，担忧地抚摸着他的肩头。

“嗯，不好意思。”Peter摇摇头，“我走神了，你刚刚说了什么，Mr. Stark？”

“我说最近有一场科技展，就在我家附近，然后你妈妈提到你正好是个小书呆子，所以我想——”

“Tony！”Mary气恼地打了下Tony的肩膀，然后转过头来对Peter解释道：“我可没说你是小书呆子，我说的是你很喜欢科技这方面的东西。” 

Peter被男人的无畏逗笑了。

“所以我想，”他继续自己的话题，脸上扬起一个漫不经心的笑，“你可能会想和我这个大书呆子一起去。”

“你是书呆子？”Peter才不信。

“嗯哼。”

“好吧，我很愿意去，”Peter开怀大笑，“是什么样的展览？”

“这个嘛，展览的很大一部分都是关于Richard Feynman的。”

“所以，就是纳米科技或者量子物理了？”

“对，纳米。”Tony认可地向他眨了下眼。

“太酷了！”

他怎么从来没听过这个展览！

“你知道Feynman？”

Peter点头。Tony看起来很不敢相信，男孩的聪颖似乎超乎了他的意料，而男人这副表情充分满足了Peter那一点小小的虚荣心。Tony张了张嘴打算说点什么，但最终他只是拿起手边的酒杯呷了一口。

“等等。”Mary开口。Peter这时才想起他母亲也在场，他后知后觉地红了脸，带着几分内疚和懊悔地转向Mary，准备听她讲话。

“不是在座的所有人都是书呆子好吗？Richard Feynman到底是谁啊？”

“啊抱歉妈妈，”Peter解释道，“他是美国的一个物理学家，建立了量子学说，然后也算是把纳米技术介绍给世人的第一人，也是皇后区的。”Peter回头去看Tony，发现他也正看着他。  
-  
晚餐很愉快，但Tony不能呆太久，因为据他所说他有一些明早就亟待整交的工作。他向Mary道了谢，吻了一下她的脸颊——这很正常，但Peter却觉得怪怪的——然后Tony告诉Peter不要太过用功，大概就是劳逸结合那一套。Tony离开之后，Peter还是像往常一样和Mary一起整理了厨房洗了碗碟。

“所以，”她问，递给他一个盘子给他拭干，“你觉得他怎么样？”

“我很喜欢他。”Peter从她手里接过盘子，用手里的洗碗巾擦掉多余的水分，“他看起来不错。”他用余光打量了一下Mary，“你觉得呢？”

“我？”Mary有点哭笑不得，她的宝贝儿子总是这么不解风情。

“妈妈，”Peter发出埋怨的声音，但听起来却像是撒娇，他试着保持严肃，不让笑意显露出来，“你觉得Mr. Stark怎么样嘛？”

“我当然喜欢他了。”她拧上水龙头，抽出一张纸巾擦着手，“我不想把话说得太早宝贝，但最近你们应该会经常见面，你觉得可以吗？”

“当然。”Peter清咳了一声，他的声音因为刚刚强装的若无其事有些沙哑变调。

Mary点点头。

“对了宝贝，关于去科技展那回事儿，他是认真的，你真的想去吗？如果不想去也没关系的”

“不，我想去的。”Peter希望自己的声音不要听起来那么急切，但他知道他掩饰不住。

“好吧，那就好。接下来的几个周我排班很乱，我知道有Ned陪你，但要是你愿意花点时间跟Mr. Stark呆在一起我会更高兴。你们看起来还蛮合拍的。”

“还有，”Mary打趣道，“保险起见，我要再解释一下，我可没叫你书呆子。”

他们又聊了一会学校和工作，于是Peter重新回到卧室再坐下来就是半个小时之后的事了。他下意识地扫了眼桌上打开的书，然后便发现这本刚刚被翻过的书竟然恰好停留在原来的页数，恰好是Tony来之前Peter翻到的那一页。

可虽然说是恰好，但Peter知道，这并不是什么意外或巧合。Tony拿起他的书，翻过两页后又放了回去，页码仍是最初的那个数字。那只是一本英语书，他的一本课本，他可以毫不费力地找回原来的页数继续之前的阅读。

这件事本是一件不起眼的小事，他原本可以毫不挂心，但是。

Tony记得他的页码。

他控制不住屏住自己的呼吸。

他想象着男人的手指停驻在书页的一角，在翻动之前默记了一下他在读的页码，而在他风趣的谈话中那个页码始终印在他大脑的某个部位，不曾忘记..

这真是..

太贴心了。

也许Tony根本就没放在心上，他只是下意识这么做，毕竟这真的只是一件小事情，琐细到根本难以察觉，但Peter就是无法释怀。他打趣他用功过头，打趣他过分整洁，甚至打趣他是个失败的青少年，而在他说了这么多之后，他却始终记得那个页码，在临走之前翻回到那一页，只是为了让他重新坐下来准备做小书呆子时少动两下手指。

Peter合上了书，卸掉所有气力，倚回到椅背上。他现在根本没有办法再学习下去了。

「那你想让我做些什么呢，Mr. Stark?」

Fuck。

他需要再回忆一遍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里fuck没有翻出来 因为自己觉得在这里会有一点怪怪的嘻嘻 大概真的只有我一个人会有这么奇怪的想法哈哈哈哈哈  
> 私心就留下来了 希望大家不要介意QAQ  
> 之后当然会尽量翻出来的！祝大家食用愉快喔！


	3. 秘密

Peter发现了一个秘密。

确切一点地说，Peter发现了一个很可怕的秘密，而这个秘密，足以引起一场噩梦般的灾难，让他在接下来相当长的一段日子里受尽折磨。

好吧，再确切点说：

他喜欢上了Tony Stark。

这份迷恋在夜晚尤其明显。Peter在睡眠上的问题已经够多了，他真的不需要Tony Stark再来帮他一把。Peter试了近乎所有的方法。他试过数羊，试过喝热牛奶来助眠——而他根本就不喜欢喝这个——试过睡前阅读，甚至试过在手机上下载一个冥想助眠的软件，可是没有一样管用。每次他闭上眼睛，好不容易感受到一点隐约的睡意，他的脑子就会想起那个人，然后他便马上睡意全无。而这还不算最糟的，睡前的纠缠和烦恼顶多只有两个小时，而在他睡着之后，他秘密隐藏的迷恋好像终于逮到了机会冲破理智的牢笼一样，开始在他梦境里游荡。于是他就这样，被失眠和爱愁折磨着过了整整一个星期。

然而当他早上起来，梦境消弭退却，他意识到所有若有似无的触碰都不是真的，一切只不过是他的幻想，而Tony也不是他的男朋友，他便又陷入了窒息的痛苦。

所以，他需要喘息。

而全能训练对Peter来说，大概是唯一一个能让他喘息的地方了，起码在训练的时候，他能短暂地忘掉那些烦心事。而今天他们准备组织一场模拟竞赛，Mr. Harrington正布置下热身训练，让他们临场再熟悉一下。

所以Ned推他的时候，Peter正把要攻克的难点往笔记本上抄。

“快看，Jeffrey Dean Morgan在那儿。”

“啊？”Peter从笔记本里抬起头来，“Jeffrey Dean Morgan是——天哪..”

他是在做梦吧，Tony Stark怎么可能会坐在他们全能训练的体育馆里？

但事实是，Tony的的确确就坐在那里，就坐在离他不过几米远的一个开阔角落，Peter永远不可能认错。

Tony穿了一条灰黑色的裤子，上身一件纯白的T恤，胸口处印着一个颜色鲜艳、颇具波普艺术风格的logo，最外面套了件深色的外套，墨镜也和往常一样架在他未经打理而散乱的棕发上。一切都使他透露出一股慵懒而不失稳重的优雅气质。

他就那样坐在那儿，宛若一位不可亵渎的希腊之神。

“是吧？真的看起来很像吧。”Ned还在问他，可Peter和他完全不在一个频道上。他注视着那个方向，目光热切而内敛。

Tony坐在一把椅子上，左脚搁在他的另一条腿的膝盖上，整个人看起来沉着而放松。Tony Stark一直是风度一词的象征，在任何一个场合都有着无往不利镇定自如的气场。所以谢天谢地男人现在正盯着自己的手机，手里敲着什么东西，否则他一定立马就能注意到Peter直率的眼神。Tony看起来实在是太性感了，Peter根本无法收回他灼热而直白的视线，他越去试探自己理智溃败的底线，他的眼神便越不受控制地粘着在男人的身上。这本该是唯一一个他不会继续犯蠢自我挣扎的安全领域，可现在他无疑一样进退维谷。老天，他到底做错了什么。

“不不，不是什么Jeffery，那是我妈妈的男朋友。”

“Tony？”Ned一脸难以置信，“这..这跟Derek，我还以为也就是Derek的升级版..”

“你不是挺喜欢人家的嘛。”Peter调笑道。

“我可没有，你别瞎说。等等，他在这儿干嘛？”这是个好问题。他在这干嘛？

“不知道。”

他在这呆了多久了？

以前Peter从来没觉得全能训练在体育馆举行有什么不好，直到今天。因为他知道，要是全能训练在教室里面举行，那么他一定会马上注意到Tony。通常只要门开着，Peter就老是忍不住探头往外望，有谁进进出出，肯定逃不过他的眼睛，但在体育馆，整体的气氛就是不一样的，学生始终出入频繁，甚至有的时候，他们正在训练，一帮美术生就会拿着画板和用具跑进来，因为美术老师Mr. Huey动不动就要提前离校，学生们就得自己找个地方练习，或者偷懒。而有的学生放学之后还会跑到这里玩，还有好多学生会从体育馆里头抄近道去对面的文史大楼。所以，Peter根本就不会注意到有谁在他们比赛中途走进来，不过他也并不在乎。但想到Tony从门口走进来，拎了把椅子坐在一旁，不顾训练的冗长，默默地看了他好久，这就让他没办法不在乎了。

“Mr. Harrington！我能休息一会吗？”

“可以，Pete，去吧。”Mr. Harrington敷衍地挥了挥手，他正忙着检查Cindy的赛前笔记，没有时间考虑站在他对面的小伙子到底准备干什么。

短短的十几米路程被男孩生生跑成了百米冲刺。

他能搞定的，他对自己说。即使自从他发现自己的秘密起他便再也没见过Tony，但他有信心自己能保持镇定。

“嘿，Mr. Stark.”Peter打了个招呼，Tony闻声抬起头来，对上了他的眼睛。好吧，话不能说太满，不管他在那段百米冲刺途中怎么做的心理建设，那双枫糖一般的眼睛一看他，他所有伪装的泰然自若便全部溃败一空了。他确定自己没有先天性的语言障碍，但此时此刻，就像他确定自己的遗传病史空如白纸一样，他确定自己的舌头打结了。

“你..你在这干嘛？”靠，他还能再无礼一点吗？

“啊不..不是说我不喜欢见到您。”Peter马上补充道，他摸索到上衣口袋把手插了进去，一会儿又拿了出来，交叉在背后合拢：“什么时候见到您我都很高兴的。”哦老天，他在胡说八道些什么，“我们见面不多，但每次见到您我都很开心。”

谄媚算什么，反正他已经由内而外地贯彻实施了。

“表现不错。”

“哈？”有那么一秒钟，Peter以为Tony是在应答他接下来的道歉。

Tony抬起下巴指了指他们训练场的方向，“全能训练，你表现得很好，每个问题都回答得很不错。”

Peter觉得自己再笑下去就要咧坏嘴角了，但他就是忍不住。他喜欢被夸奖，尤其是来自于这个男人的夸奖。不知什么时候Tony对他的评论似乎变成了一场球赛，而每一次Peter都想要赢。

“你..你在这里多久了？”

“没多久，”Tony注意到Peter的表情，“你看起来很意外，”他皱起眉头，“我是来接你去看科技展的，你妈妈没给你发消息吗？”

“啊..可能发了，”Peter拍了拍自己的口袋，摸索着，“我把手机放在背包里了，在学校的时候我习惯关机，以免耽误学习。”

“当然，”Tony笑着挑了挑眉毛，似乎还想对于此事再发表两句言论，可能嘲弄两句Peter是个小书呆子，但他没有。

“今天可以吗？如果你不知道这回事，还有别的什么事要做，我们可以改天再去。”

“不！”Peter马上说。

“我没有计划，没有。我想去的，我去拿下书包，然后跟老师说一声，马上就好！”  
Peter转过身去，但在他抬脚之前，Tony的手抓住了他。

肌肤相贴。

Peter脑中突然开始奏起乐章，那种迷幻的天籁，如同此刻抓在他手腕处的手一般令他窒息。也许不是什么天籁，而是塞壬午夜的靡靡之音，但管他呢，Peter已经分不清了。

“别着急，kid。”Tony勾起嘴角，“还有二十分钟，等到训练结束吧。”

“可是你在这儿，”Peter说，“我不能让你等那么久，我跟Mr. Harrington说明情况，他会理解的。”

“不会的，是我自己要等的，是我想来得早一点，看看你的日常训练。”Tony还抓着Peter的手腕，明显已经超出了需要的限度，也超出了社交礼仪的限度，但Peter对此怎么可能有不满。他的脑海里盘旋着Tony的话，循环着Tony驾车来训练场看他的事实。

可就像Peter之前提到的那样，全能训练很棒，大部分的时间，他都玩得很开心，对他们竞赛的主题也很感兴趣，尤其是今天，他甚至做得比往常还要好。但说实话，全能训练对大部分人来说都是没什么意思的，甚至有些枯燥，他们不断地发言，围绕每日的主题展开讨论，偶尔安静下来低头做做笔记。Tony一定知道他们都在做什么，也一定知道这些东西到底有多无聊，可他还是早早来了，并且在呆了已经足够久的情况下也并没有表示出要离开的意思，那么，Peter到底为什么还感到不情愿呢。

他不会担心自己在训练中的表现，所以他不是害怕丢脸，那么原因大概只有一个了：他不想让Tony失望。

“我不想你无聊。”Peter小声说。

Tony一愣，似乎对此并没有预料，但他的面色和眼神很快就柔和了下来， “不会的，只要你想。”Peter的耳尖因为男人劝哄小孩子般的语气红了。但Peter可不觉得Tony真的会这么想，毕竟他只是个未成年的小屁孩，除了学习其他几乎一窍不通，而Tony却是个什么都知道的成年人。Peter撅着嘴，并没有被男人的话说服，于是Tony抓住了他的手腕，“我说真的。” 

他的拇指在他凸起的腕骨上画着圆圈。

好吧，Peter被说服了。

但同时，他某个隐秘的部位也起了令他难堪的反应。

“你安心上课，”Tony抚弄着他的手腕，“我哪也不会去的，就坐在这，去吧。”

说着Tony放开了他的手，暗示他乖乖回去上课，Peter只好默默朝Tony眨了眨眼，转动脚跟跑了回去。他重新坐了下来，靠着Ned，“怎么回事儿？”Ned立马八卦地凑了上来。

“博物馆，”Peter拿起钢笔，盯着自己的手。他还能感受到Tony的手指残留在他手腕上的余温及触感，“我们准备去博物馆，他来接我。”

“你没事儿吧？”

“哈？”Peter被Ned没来由的问话弄得云里雾里，他转过头看着好友，“没事啊。”

“你确定？你..Peter，你这是脸红吗？”

Peter其实已经在考虑把这回事告诉Ned了，关于他的秘密。很明显，他需要一个能倾诉的对象，而他最好的哥们儿自然是第一人选。但不行。Ned根本就藏不住秘密。不是Peter不相信他，而Peter也不是真的担心Ned会说漏嘴，他只是担心他把秘密告诉Ned之后Ned的反应。不难想象这么一天：Ned来他家里玩，时间太晚便干脆在用过晚饭留下来过夜，而恰好Tony也在，于是Ned便开始控制不住自己逡巡的眼神，他不断地扫视着Tony和Peter，就仿佛Peter的秘密就写在两人的脸上一样。老天，这种事绝对会发生，想到这个Peter就忍不住提心吊胆。

不过这并不是全部的原因，他承认他心里的确有另外一个声音，告诉他不要把这件事告诉任何人，就把他所有绮丽的幻想和晦涩的感情都放在一个透明的罐子里好好封存，成为他自留地的专属回忆。

可或者也许，他该告诉Ned，但至少不是现在，不是在Tony就坐在几米开外的训练场上。

“Peter，”Mr. Harrington在Peter来得及回复Ned之前开了口，“下一轮就要开始了，我考虑让你和Ned对战Cindy和Flash，全是关于天文学的知识，你觉得怎么样？”

“没问题，”Peter呼了一口气，暗自庆幸，翻开笔记本空白的一页，他的确不知道该怎么跟Ned说，Mr. Harrington救了他一把，“我随时可以开始。”

Peter试着集中精神，但Tony就坐在那儿看着他，所以他无论如何也无法忽视他内心潮水般的悸动和雀跃。他控制不住地朝Tony坐着的方向看去，而每一次，他们的视线总会莫名地交汇到一起，于是他原本计划好的、他单方面轻描淡写的一瞥，就会演变成两个人的漫长对视，然后他便失去了一切对答如流和势在必得的本领，变成了一个彻头彻尾的小结巴，并且把所有能答上来的问题全部搞砸。老天，这简直就是一场灾难，虽然至少Flash没露出那副可恶的嘴脸，但Peter明显感受到了Ned火辣辣的仿佛要吃掉他的目光。

好在一切很快就结束了，Peter几乎是在结束的那一刻便站起来跑向了Tony，而Ned也跟上了他。Ned可不傻，他一定程度上猜到了Peter反常的反应大概是和这个男人有关，而Peter也大致猜到了Ned的想法，他没办法阻止Ned跟过来，所以他只希望Ned不要在这个时候把他的猜测当着Tony的面说出来。

“Mr. Stark,”Peter介绍道，“这是我最好的朋友Ned。”好吧，先下手为强，这应该是最好的办法了，Peter想着。既然Ned跟过来了，那么把他介绍给Tony也是在所难免的，Peter只是希望Ned能尽量听出他语气里的含义。

“很高兴见到你，Ned。”Tony站了起来，握住Ned的手，“你能受得了Peter上学不用手机吗？”

男人总爱开他的玩笑，好像怎么打趣他都不够似的，但Peter意外的是，他竟然还记得这个。

“他是全校唯一一个这么干的，简直了。”

“我猜也是，”Tony笑了笑，嘴角的弧度很柔和。他把一只手搭在Peter的后背上，“都收拾好了吗，kid？”

“嗯，都收拾好了。”Peter乖巧地点了点头，扯了扯书包带，“Ned，那我后面再打给你，行吗？”

“当然，Peter。”Ned挥了挥手，眼神闪烁，“很高兴见到您，Mr. Stark.”然后在两人走出门口之前给了Peter最后一个意味深长的眼神。

“你们俩..”Tony评论道，“他看起来不错。”

“真的吗？”Peter很高兴Tony能喜欢Ned。Tony“嗯”了一声，算作对男孩脸上小小的得意的回应。 

“很兴奋？”Tony问道，一边往出口走去，Peter也很快跟上了他。

“当然，Mr. Stark.”

“那就好，”他们走近停车场，Tony掏出了钥匙，“我很高兴你愿意跟我一块去，我们会玩得开心的。”


	4. 约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这怎么就不是约会了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有删改

都说宠物像主人，其实车也是这样。彼得坐进托尼的黑色奥迪A7后座的时候这么想到。这辆车完全就是为托尼量身定做，耀眼的车漆，奢贵典雅的内饰，连仪表盘都是显露出气质的红褐色。

 

“安全带，彼得。” 

 

“哦，抱歉。”被教育的小孩愣了一下，反应过来之后连忙拉过一旁的安全带扣好。托尼的车已经开了出去，彼得悄悄瞄了他一眼他胸前：光秃秃。 

 

…双标

 

“想什么呢，小朋友？”

 

小话痨一时没了动静。他知道他现在得说点什么才行，可事实是，他结巴了。彼得帕克是个无聊鬼，且是这个世界上最不会聊天的无聊鬼。

 

“新规定：只要有人问另外一个在想什么，就必须如实招来。”托尼跟他开玩笑，但彼得知道他是认真的。

 

好吧，现在都跟他谈起规定来了。彼得挪了挪屁股，顺便扯了两下裤子。某个地方有些“常规性”地不太舒服，总不能被旁边这人看到。

 

“所以？还不打算告诉我？”托尼等着他回话。

 

可这个游戏一点也不好玩，彼得泄气地想。如实招来哪里是那么简单的事，对于托尼来说，当然没什么问题，可是对他来说..

 

他的小心思实在太容易暴露一空了，彼得心里十分清楚，可他还是点了点头。

 

“说吧，告诉我你现在在想什么。”他催促他，像是真心想要了解一个普通高中生到底有什么小秘密一样。就像聪明的渔夫，他缓缓地把鱼线向湖心靠近，可彼得知道他不是故意的，他的引风造火都只是无意之举，只怪他底线太过脆弱，不经挑拨。 

 

“嗯…我在想，你的车和你很搭。”

 

“当然。”他倒毫不客套，只是以面对所有溢美之词的那种语调肯定道，明明该令人生厌的，可彼得却感觉胸口生出一股细小的电流，直直地蔓生开来，窜流到他更为隐秘的部位。

 

…老天，能不能有点出息帕克！

 

“不过谢谢你这么说，这辆车是我几年前买的，奥迪的车一直不错。”他的指节靠在方向盘上打圈，彼得被他的动作吸引了过去。 

 

“那你呢，你在想什么？”话一出口彼得才意识到自己竟然把心里话给问出来了。他本是顾自疑惑，并没打算问出口的。不过托尼只是笑了笑，眼神里未有半分不悦。

 

他坦白道：“我在想，高中的时候，我们可真是完全不同的两种人。”

 

听到男人这么说，彼得没忍住翻了个白眼：“是啦是啦，你很酷。”

 

废话，彼得用脚趾头都能想象出高中生样子的托尼：靠在巷子里的砖墙上，嘴角衔着一根香烟，游刃有余地跟那些漂亮女孩打情骂俏。可是那些姑娘说不准还穿着妈咪的牛仔裤，根本谈不上是什么绝色。

 

彼得撅了撅嘴巴。 

 

“那倒不是，我反而觉得，高中的时候我很蠢。”托尼纠正他，又笑起来，还是熟悉的那种无所不知的可恶表情。你看嘛，他就是很酷，这种表情，大概是全校的男女生都要喜欢他。

 

“那我就当你的意思是，咱们不会做朋友咯？”

 

“应该不会，基本不会。”托尼打开转向灯，意外地表示了赞同。两个人都没说话，过了一会，托尼才开口又说道：“但是我会注意到你，远距离欣赏你。”

 

是是，搞得好像他真的会知道他的名字一样。

 

但他还是开口问道： “远距离是什么意思？”车前吹出冷风，彼得缩了缩身子，避开了风口。一到秋天天气就转凉了，而他又是个货真价实丝毫不打折扣的书呆子——他怕冷。托尼看到了他扭着身子可怜兮兮的样子，便换了暖风，顺便开了副驾的暖椅。

 

“远距离，意思是，我们会有各自的圈子，然后，不太会玩到一起，”男人的手指又不肯安分了，话语间有一下每一下地敲着方向盘，“但我总会在走廊上遇见你，然后喜欢上你。”似乎没觉得如此表示他的欣赏和好感有何不妥，托尼接着说：“你是那种，我上高中时候应该一起玩的朋友。”

 

彼得用鼻子表示了不屑：“为什么？因为我会给你做作业，让你抄我的试卷吗？”这是他能想到的托尼说他们应该一起玩的理由。因为他一定会这样做的，如果他和托尼真的都是高中生，即使托尼不开口，这也是意料之中的事。

 

可这也太悲剧了吧。

 

“不是，”托尼佯装生气地瞪了他一眼，“因为我们很互补。”

 

“嗯，我是懒虫，你是酷盖。”彼得这么说，身子却像只猫咪一样缩进了座位里，皮质座椅加热后就像一只热烘烘的圆面包，彼得窝在里面，感觉似乎全身的肌肉连同筋骨都松软下来。

 

这么惬意，是因为身旁的这个男人。

 

“不，小朋友，”托尼的语气突然深沉起来，一时间男人不再像是开玩笑了，一点沉思的意味透露出来，“我看得出来，我们会相处地很愉快，我是说，我们应该相处地很愉快。”

 

相处地很愉快。

 

“那我们，怎么互补呢？”彼得呆了一下，但马上又转过头去，看着窗外佯装出一副毫不在意的样子。他尽量让自己的语气听起来轻快一点，别暴露他那点小心思。实际上他对答案在意得很，现在的话题已经渐渐地跑到他们是如何互补的了，要说明这个，托尼肯定说的都是他的好话，这绝对不能打断。彼得美滋滋地打着如意算盘。

 

“我觉得，我可以帮你放松，”托尼不疾不徐地说着，好像很早之前就深思熟虑过此事，此时的话已经是烂熟于心的腹稿，彼得看着托尼继续说：“你老是紧张兮兮的，对自己要求那么高，所以需要有一个人来给你‘松松绑’。”

 

老天，世上怎么就没有一部禁止语义不清的法律呢。他已经开始想象托尼是如何给他“松绑”的了。

 

但不多时他们就到博物馆了，托尼把车开进了楼前的停车场，里面的车位都标着数码。下车后托尼便往楼前走去，直到发现不知什么时候，彼得已经在他身后停了下来。

 

“呃..等等，我..我没拿钱包，我把它放在包里了，等我一下，我马上回来。”

 

托尼皱起了眉毛。在彼得真的打算转身跑回车里之前，他开口道：“拿钱包做什么？”

 

“啊？买..买票啊..”彼得愣了一会儿。这家博物馆又不是免费的，自然是要买票的。托尼却不管他，他举起手晃了晃手里的钥匙，在彼得的眼前“滴”地一声锁上了车门。

 

“你不必管这个，”托尼挥了下手示意，“跟我来就好了。”

 

彼得看他朝自己走过来，赶紧说道：“不不不，谢谢您的好意，但..你不必这样做..”

 

“没关系，”托尼把手放在了他后背上，“是我叫你来的。”

 

彼得忽然忘记要说什么，等他反应过来，后背的那只手已经把他带到了博物馆门口。

 

“你确定吗，斯塔克先生? 我觉得这样不太好。”

 

“不用，你不必觉得抱歉或怎样，因为实际上——”

 

“我们不需要买票。”说完托尼便打开了大门，把彼得推了进去，根本没给他开口再多问些什么的机会。而进门之后，彼得也忘记自己要说什么了，因为廊厅的装潢和构造完全吸引了他：为优化采光，廊厅的四壁开了几扇巨大的玻璃窗，使得空间极为开旷。墙壁是素白的奶油色，廊厅正中一枚硕大的球雕，下方是醒目的博物馆的名字。托尼的皮鞋敲击在大理石地面，清脆的声响又重新把彼得的注意引回到了他身上。托尼已经走到了前台，一位金发的姑娘从座位上起身迎接他。

 

“斯塔克先生.”

 

斯塔克先生? 她怎么知道他是斯塔克先生? 托尼是一天来几次啊？

 

“格蕾丝，这是彼得·帕克，”托尼拍了拍他的后背，“给他办张证件，绝对权限，没问题吧。”

 

“当然，斯塔克先生，”格蕾丝很恭敬地回复了他，然后转而看向彼得：“麻烦站到墙边好吗，帕克先生？”

 

哈？要干嘛？彼得懵神地看着托尼，但托尼只是点点下颌，挑着眉毛看着他。

 

好吧。彼得只好顺从地挪到墙边，对着举起相机为他拍证件照的格蕾丝尴尬地扯了扯嘴角。

 

“我马上着手做，先生。”

 

“那就好，谢谢你，格蕾丝。我们先去看展了。”

 

“祝您观展愉快。”格蕾丝露出亮白的牙齿，笑容分外惹眼。

 

托尼礼貌谢过她，走到依旧愣在墙边的彼得身旁把他拉了过来。两个人穿过前厅，便正式进入了展区。

 

“我有这家博物馆的部分股权。”托尼随口说道，口气轻飘飘的，就好像是说自己喜欢看什么新电影一样。但彼得却差点一口气没喘上来憋死自己，因为比起托尼，他只是个货真价实的小穷鬼。

 

“你，你有这家博物馆的股权？”两只眼睛瞪得像铜铃，“这家？我们正在游览的这家？”

 

听到彼得夸张的问话，托尼煞有介事地环伺了一圈自己的博物馆。屋子里有几根白柱子，托尼走过去，曲起指节往上敲了两下，然后倚在上面看向仍目瞪口呆的小男孩：“嗯，好像是这家没错。”

 

放在任何人身上都像是臭屁的语气，可从托尼嘴里说出来，听一万遍也是心动的旋律。彼得忍不住牵起嘴角，托尼看着他也不由自主地露出微笑：“准备好了吗？”

-  
对纳米科学熟知的人并不多，为此展馆对主要涉及的动力学做了大量简化，好方便公众理解。简化后的概念也许对于彼得这样的行家就略显乏味了，但实际上彼得并没有，他觉得一切都酷极了，纳米在现实的应用被做成了可视模型，还有鲜可为人所知的工作车间，也被迷你化陈设在了展厅里。

 

大部分的展览都是致敬理查德·费曼先生的，这位声名显赫的物理学家履历颇有趣味，彼得知道他同样也是皇后区的人，但从来不知道他捣鼓一堆保险箱的密码只是因为闲得蛋疼。

 

费曼有句名言：“万物之底，皆为深渊”。这是他留给世人的一句金科玉律，如今仍滚动在荧幕上，伴着机械的声音淌入览客的耳蜗。

 

但这并没什么，真正“有什么”的是托尼。偶尔彼得从一堆新奇的小玩意里抬起头来的时候，总能发现托尼正在看自己，每次都是如此，连姿势都未曾变过：两根手指摩挲着下颌，脸上挂着一种微妙的神情。车间里放了许多展示用的小桌，桌上放着几道谜题，每当彼得玩得不亦乐乎，解出答案来的时候，托尼总是脸上带笑地朝他摇摇头，然后颇有几分无奈地加入他无聊的游戏。倒不是小孩子在显摆他懂的有多少，他是的确喜欢这个，但如果托尼真的被他的聪明惊艳到，那也是意外收获。

 

差不多一个多小时之后，两个人逛到了纳米技术与化学应用的展区。

 

“看起来这些粒子的确对患病细胞更感兴趣，但随着纳米技术的发展，说不定可以人为控制它只攻击患病细胞。”他很惊讶，看着这这幅展图，他说不出其他别的什么东西了。

 

“这个已经在研发中了。”托尼看着他，很快说道。

 

“能救很多人的命吧，”彼得看着墙上的图表喃喃道，突然脸上的表情变得惊异起来：“哇，现代医学已经这么发达了吗？感觉就像从摩托罗拉一下子到iPhone X一样。”

 

“短短十年就有如此大的进步，而且竟然还有这么多的技术等着我们去开拓…”

 

“难以置信，对吗？而且不仅仅是医药。”托尼指向一旁的太阳能嵌板，“如果我们能推进光伏电池的研究使用，太阳能的价格就能变得更加低廉，可再生能源就能够普及到下层民众。”

 

“还有污水再清，过滤到能被人类大规模安全利用的程度。等到人类完全不必担心耗尽能源的那一天，电池的延寿也是没有什么意义的事了。如果我们可以垄断它，谁知道我们还能做出什么调整呢？说不定还能替政府还债”

 

彼得絮絮地说着，完全没有注意到托尼已经停了下来，定定地看着他。

 

“这样真好，彼得，”他突然开口，两只手插在口袋里。

 

“说点聪明人才懂的，也不用解释来解释去。”

 

“还好啦，我也不是都听得懂”彼得低下头，右脚轻轻地敲着地砖，“我还有很多要学..”

 

“嘿，看着我，”他叫他，彼得下意识顺从地抬起头和他对视，“哪个十七岁的孩子能懂这些？”

 

傻瓜才会在这个关头纠正自己的年龄。彼得有些脸红，但并没有出声，因为在所有人眼里，他不过是一个丢到人堆里打着手电筒都找不出来的毛头小子，但在托尼眼里，他却看见自己全然不同的倒影——他是不一样的。

 

在托尼的话中他同时领会到另一层面的含义：他和托尼是一样的人，站在同一座山峰，凝望同一处风景。诚然，托尼可能（肯定）比彼得了解得多，但这并不是重点。重点是，彼得懂的够多，足够和托尼分享天文地理，且绝不会出现一个人听不懂另一个人讲话的情况。 托尼说得对，他们在一起相处得很好。

 

逛了差不多两个多小时，两个人觉得差不多逛完了，才走回前厅，格蕾丝马上从座位上起身，把一个橘色的信封递到了托尼的手上。

 

“给，Mr. Stark”她停顿了两秒，像是歌剧演员忽地忘了拍子一样，定定地朝彼得眨了眨眼睛，没一会又把这种呆愣的眼神重新投到托尼身上去，“希望你们玩得够愉快。”

 

“当然，格蕾丝，谢谢挂念，也祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

 

托尼走到门口，熟门熟路地替彼得打开了车门。

 

他不该想太多的，但托尼照顾他的样子，像个骑士。（可他又不是公主，彼得狂揪头毛崩溃）

 

他们往停车场走，经过门口的喷泉的时候，托尼把那只橘色的信封递给了他。

 

“给你，小朋友。”

 

彼得接过来打开，里面的ID卡便掉了出来。他拾起来举到眼前仔细一瞧：啊，这就是格蕾丝给他拍的照片。

 

照片下方写着他的名字和“绝对权限”的字样，条形码和博物馆的徽章也印在上面。

 

彼得不太明白这是为了什么，他抬起头疑惑地望向托尼。

 

“以免你下次还想来。”

 

砰。

 

“..你说什么？”

 

“工作日的话，六点三十闭馆，如果你想避开高峰——或者所有人，晚上在门侧的嵌板上用这张卡刷一下，你就可以进来了。保安的名字叫Carl，人很好，所以不必担心他会找你麻烦。大多数的晚上我都在这里，所以你要是过来，我会嘱咐他别欺负你。”

 

“斯塔克先生，我，我是说，我不知道我..”

 

天呐，他舌头怎么这么笨啊…彼得·帕克欲哭无泪

 

“没事小朋友，”托尼耸了耸肩膀，重新往停车场走去，像是这张卡片和他说的那些话真的没什么所谓一样。彼得皱了皱眉。

 

不，托尼，不要把这一切淡化成无足挂齿的小事。

 

彼得想让托尼知道，这件事对他来说是多么重要。托尼给了他，一个他所谓的“小朋友”近乎完整的出入这间展馆的权限，可他只认识了他短短几个周。他明不明白，只要他想，他随时可以把这间展馆洗劫一空。他可以砸碎这里头价值百万的藏品，可以在屋顶上开一场盖茨比的盛宴，他可以把这里搅得鸡飞狗跳——像个真正的高中生一样，但托尼把一份百分百的信任交予了他。所以他绝对不会允许托尼就这么简简单单地应敷衍了事。  
这是重要的，托尼必须知道这个。

“斯塔克先生，等等。”

 

托尼准是听出彼得语气里的急切和恳求，搭在门把手上的手没有再动作，他停了下来，转过身看着彼得。

 

他想要告诉他。

 

不假思索地，彼得向前迈了一步，站到了托尼的面前。托尼不说话，安静地看着他，但眼神却不再那么冷静了，有些小心翼翼又有些紧张，似乎已经知道彼得要做什么了一样。

 

在一个理想化的平行世界里，彼得会吻他，会用手轻柔地捧住他的脸，心安理得地感受托尼脸上的胡茬在他指尖留下的感触，他会吻住他，两瓣嘴唇密切地贴合住他的，体会他在第一次遇见他的时候就渴望与他交换的温度。

 

但彼得是个胆小鬼，而且他们在停车场，并不是什么理想化的平行世界，所以他选择退而求其次。

 

一个拥抱。

 

他终于亲密地体会到男人熟悉的温度，同时也捕捉到了男人转瞬即逝的震颤。是的，托尼·斯塔克紧张了，他紧张得要死，反正是无法掩饰的那种程度。当彼得把脸贴在他的颈侧的时候，当他把手臂环绕在他腰间的时候，托尼犹豫了，他不知道要不要作何反应，他不知道该作何反应。可马上托尼便屈服了。彼得感受到托尼松开了握在门把上的手，然后两只胳膊拥住他，把他紧紧地抱在了怀里。

 

他从来不知道一个人的怀抱竟有如此大的力量，在瞬息万变的星河用零点几秒的时间营造出一个只容纳他们两个的宇宙。 

 

彼得卸下了所有的力气，他闭上眼睛，重重地呼出一口气。托尼的领口闻起来像是碾碎的薄荷和温暖柔和的皮料，可能是哪种昂贵的古龙水，或是什么须后水，又或者只是托尼本人的味道。也许他永远不会知道那到底是什么，但他已经无法自拔地上瘾了。除非再一次堕入这种激烈又温软的气味，否则他将无论如何也无法忘怀这种记忆。就像一首节奏醉人的情歌，唯一忘却它的方式便是大声地，在你的耳边循环一遍又一遍，直到它最终消散在你的脑海。但当他们终于分开，远离彼此的温度，彼得突然意识到，也许这跟情歌完全不同，他也许永远也无法摆脱托尼。

 

他们坐进了车里，好长时间都只是沉默，托尼是第一个开口的人。“我..只是不想你用它的时候太有压力。”

 

“先说好了，我可能用不着这个，”彼得打断他，托尼微微侧过头 “不过，”他朝托尼的方向甩甩那张卡片，“我非常愿意再去一次。”

 

和你。彼得差一点就说出口了，他真的差一点就说出口了。

 

“那就好，你想做什么就做什么，小朋友。”又来了，又是这个词。小朋友。每当托尼想要提醒他多么年轻的时候，他的所作所为多么越轨的时候，就会用到这个单词。托尼发动引擎，把车开出了停车场，他切换了话题，似乎是故意转移彼得的注意，让他根本没有机会摇旗反抗这个令他生厌的词语。

 

“但很不幸，这个展览还有两个周就结束了。所以如果你还想去的话，我建议你抓紧时间。我们准备再开一场有关历史的，受众广泛的话，更保险一些。”

 

“我觉得你不用担心，没人会不喜欢你的展览的。”

 

托尼很受用地笑了：“可纽约市民们似乎不这么想。实际上，这场展览的客流也已经超出我想象了，但我们不能每次都拿我的兴趣冒险，这些只是我个人喜欢的东西。”

 

你个人喜欢的东西？纳米，理查德·费曼，这整场展览都是托尼的主意？老天啊，他为什么，哪里都如此完美？

 

“那大家都喜欢什么啊？恐龙？”

 

“嗯，还有木乃伊。”

 

然后托尼便开始说起博物馆的事，在剩下的这段旅途中，他们谈论了展览的过往和前景，当托尼终于停下车，他伸过手拍了拍彼得的肩膀。彼得觉得这次非常学术性的约会让他对托尼的了解更深入了几分，但这只是意外收获，因为展览本身就已经足够精彩了。

 

“看起来你到家了，小朋友。”托尼焦糖色的眼睛随着笑意闪烁，天色已经不早了。

 

“嗯，谢谢您带我去博物馆玩。”彼得说着，有些不情愿地从车里走出来。即使他们今天一起度过了这么长的一段时间，前所未有地享受着只有他们两个人的私密空间，他还是没有准备好就这么离开托尼，“然后..还有这张‘迪士尼乐园通行证’。”

 

彼得撅着嘴唇，圆鼓鼓的脸颊粉扑扑的，像被阳光晒过一颗软乎乎的奶糖。托尼忍不住笑了出来，唇线的弧度刚好与眼角的纹路相吻合。

 

“那我就，谢谢你对这场展览这么感兴趣了。”

 

又来了，尽管他隐藏地如此微妙，彼得还是感知到了他话里隐含的一种不确定性，就好像比起展览，托尼觉得彼得更宁愿看着球赛啃爆米花一样。他才是受宠若惊的那一个好吗？

 

“我怎么可能不感兴趣？”彼得没忍住问出口，但和托尼相反，他的语气里有着强烈而明显的确定，他希望能用这种肯定使托尼清楚地明白他话里的意思。

 

他就是这样的人，他一定要托尼明白他的意思。不过，好吧，他指的远远不止这场展览。

 

“好吧，我很高兴你喜欢。”

 

托尼的声音有些低沉，像是努力隐藏着什么秘密，以至于彼得忍不住去猜想托尼是不是已经领会到了他话里的深意。而且…托尼的样子甚至像是在鼓励他说出来一样…

-

听到内德那恼人的铃声从卧室传来的时候，彼得正在卫生间里刷牙。他漱了漱口，把牙刷放下，然后跑回卧室从床头柜上拿起手机，“怎么了兄弟。”他往厨房走着，把手机换到了右耳，他有故意克制着音量，时候已经不早了，他妈妈已经睡下了。

 

“嘿彼得，博物馆怎么样。”

 

彼得吸了吸鼻子，回想着白天的经历，忍不住兴奋道：“老天，太酷了！ 费曼对量子电动力的再定义真的是完全改变了全世界对波和粒子的看法。”

 

“啊！我一定得去看看那场展览！”内德在电话那头十分泄气地叹了口气。彼得从橱柜里拿了一个蓝色的杯子，“你想去的话可以这周末，我陪你。”说着从冰箱里取出冰块扔到了杯子里，倒上水回到了卧室。

 

“但你刚去过。”

 

“对，但我想再去一次。”这是真的，他想再去一次，但他不确定要不要说起托尼的事，关于他是那家博物馆的股权人，和那张正放在自己桌上的ID卡。他任由自己倒在床上，思索着如果他再次揭开这层面纱（他不确定这是否存在，考虑到上次内德差一点发现他和托尼之间的异样）的优缺点。

 

“那么，你打算什么时候告诉我你喜欢托尼？”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于翻译：在翻译过程中我做了部分删减增添和修改 基本基于原作的 再结合我自己的理解和对同人作品娱乐性的考量 由于这是我第一次尝试翻译同人作品 所以我尽量做到尊重原文和阅读体验并重 涉及到文学翻译 我的经验其实也非常少 希望大家多多包涵><


End file.
